Vida De Ninjas
by PizzaBigLover
Summary: Algunos capitulos de mi historia Ninjago, vengan y conozcan mi mundode Ninjas n.n


**Vida de ninjas**

Capitulo # 1

Erase una vez en una ciudad llamada Villa Ninja, su nombre fue otorgado por un sabio maestro llamado sensei Wu.

La historia comienza en una mañana fría cuando el sesnsei Wu iba a buscar a un joven hombre llamado Kai, quien estaba fabricándose una espada junto con su hermana menor Nya. en cuanto el gran sensei entro a contemplar el área de Kai y Nya , su mirada miraba esplendor pero nada que fuese parecido a un ninja solo metal inútil pero resistente al agua y algo oxidado fue donde el joven kai y dijo:

Sensei Wu: -¡vaya, vaya!, que tenemos aquí metal, y algo de esplendor y vida elegante, pero un solo detalle ¡NADA NINJA! Solo metal resistente y algo oxidado.

Kai se acercó y le contesto algo irrespetuoso al sensei

Kai: ¿Ninja? Hace mucho tiempo que no hay ninjas solo guerreros no tan fuertes, así que vaya a insultar otra compañía de metal viejo!

Sensei Wu: ¡ja! Pues pensaba que aquí había algo importante adiós nol os interrumpiré más.

Después de que el sensei partió y mucho después de que se fuera, unos zombis vinieron a destruir el lugar de escasos alimentos y servicios y solo se dirigían al negocio de Kai y Nya, viendo esa calamidad Kai se puso su media armadura, y se fue a salvar Villa Ninja, lucho con todas sus fuerzas pero no era demasiado para los huesudos malvados zombis de una patada aventaron a Kai hacia una roca y perdió el conocimiento. Cuando despertó el Sensei Wu estaba curando sus heridas y ofreciéndole agua, Kai se tomó el agua recordó a su hermana, se paró y fue renqueando a buscar a Nya , cuando se cayó porque había perdido sus fuerzas, sensei se acercó y puso su mano en su hombro le dijo:

Sensei Wu: joven Kai los zombis raptaron a tu hermanita y se fueron al inframundo, deberás ir conmigo para ser entrenado para salvar el mundo y a tu hermana, desde hoy serás un ninja sutil, gentil, dulce y bondadoso, ven joven Kai nos espera un largo viaje.

Los dos partieron al hogar del sensei, Kai fue entrenado , aunque fallaba por ser su primera vez era perseverante a todo así que entreno y entreno hasta lograr superarse a si mismo, después de un larga semana de entrenamiento estaba listo para lo que viniera. La fría noche cayo el joven Kai se cepillaba sus dientes para la prueba final del sensei la cual Kai no sabía nada de nada solo se quedaba pensando de que se trataría esa prueba final solo tenía eso en su cabeza , cuando se iba a dormir estaba jugando con su cepillo a que era el ninja superior a todos los demás, pero tres ninjas se le presentaron y comenzaron a luchar de tanto ruido el sesnsei Wu los detuvo , los ninjas hicieron su reverencia al sensei , como disculpándose de todo el relajo que hicieron, sensei se los presento a Kai:

Sensei Wu: joven kai este es tu nuevo equipo, son: Jay el ninja azul, ninja del relámpago, el ninja negro es Cole, ninja de la tierra, orgulloso, gruñón pero con un gran corazón, el ninja blanco es Zane , ninja del hielo , sabio, tierno con los niños, pacifista y poseedor de un sexto sentido, y por último el ninja rojo es Kai , ninja del fuego , fuerte, novato y muy bondadoso, y juntos son los guardianes de Villa Ninja de todo peligro ahora van a salvar la hermana del joven Kai vayan ahora.

Todos partieron a la misión de ir al inframundo por Nya Kai estaba desesperado por su hermana y preocupado de todo mal que le estuvieran haciendo, después conocieron a un noble dragón llamado Rony quien les dio transporte a los cuatros ninjas hacia la cueva del inframundo, donde estaba la hermana de Kai. Los ninjas planeaban como salvar a Nya, en la cabeza de Kai solo estaba su hermana la cual ha estado con él en los buenos y malos momentos era su mejor amiga para toda la vida, Kai se le vinieron sus sentimientos abajo, él se sentó al suelo y una diminuta lagrima salio de sus ojos comenzó a lamentarse, zane cuál era el más tierno con la demás gente, consoló a Kai con sus tiernas palabras haciéndolo sentirse mejor y teniendo fuerza para salvarla de los malvados zombis. Kai, Jay, Zane y Cole lucharon con todas sus fuerzas logrando cosas buenas y también rescatar a Nya, Kai de emoción se le salieron unas pocas lágrimas de ver a salvo a su hermana, se abrazaron Kai exclamo alegre

Kai: oh Nya me alegro de que estés bien, perdóname por no protegerte hermana, no va volver a pasar.

Nya: no te tienes que disculpar de todas maneras tú me salvaste de esos zombis, tú y tus amigos ninjas, tan fuertes y nobles.

Ninjas: el placer es nuestro

Desde entonces Nya se unió a los ninjas ahora iba a experimentar una nueva vida de luchar junto a su hermano y amigos.

**Capitulo # 2**

**Él bebe **

Era una mañana muy fría, los cuatro ninjas entrenaban dura para estar en forma, y derrotar a los malos sin ningún problema de salud, cuando terminaron los cuatro ninjas tomaron diferentes caminos para descansar, Kai fue dormir, Jay fue con Nya, Cole fue a jugar videojuegos, mientras que zane solo se dedicó a lavar su traje de ninja cuando termino fue a tocar su flauta de la meditación cual lo calmaba de toda preocupación, sus tonadas eran muy bonitas pero escucho un BUAUAUAAUAUAUAAUAUHHH! Dejo de tocar su flauta y salió en busca de quien lloraba, corrió y corrió hasta que dio con el llanto era un bebe que se ahogaba en lágrimas y tenía una carta en sus pañales Zane se acercó y cargo al bebe con mucha ternura lo examino de pies a cabeza, cuando toco uno de sus pequeños piecitos él bebe lloro más y más porque estaba lastimado, Zane dijo:

Zane: shhhhhh! Está bien bebe no pasa nada ¡eh una carta! déjame verla. Haber mmmm. Tu nombre es Sesshy, estas abandonado, queee! Tus padres han muerto, eres un huerfanito lindo o no? Pues si lo eres soy Zane y ahora seré tu cuidador y por lo tanto tu padre adoptivo.

Zane llevo al bebe Sesshy con el sensei Wu y sus amigos, cuando lo vieron les dio ternura y algo de tristeza sobre su historia , Kai se acercó a Sesshy y lo cargo, mientras que Sesshy le toco su cabello y le dio una adorable sonrisa y comenzó a reírse con Kai, Kai se inspiró de tanta ternura que dijo:

Kai: ohhhh! Es un adorable bebe hola bebe, holaaaa! Soy Kai tu amigo de juego.

Pero cuando Cole fue a ver al bebe con su diabólica risa, él bebe se asustó y comenzó a llorar pero Cole dejo su risa e hizo caras graciosas para Sesshy lo cual él se rio a morir con su risita de bebe nadie quería dejarlo de ver e irse a entrenar de nuevo solo se quedaron observándolo más de una hora hasta que él bebe se durmió todos también se durmieron sin quitarle las manos al bebe por protección y cariño pero cuando todos dormían, los malvados zombis se llevaron al bebe sin darse cuenta de ello hasta que Zane se despertó por una visión sobre él bebe Sesshy , no era tan tarde porque los zombis eran ingenuos porque estaban arrullando al bebe, lo cual para zane fue fácil rescatar al bebe dejando los zombis noqueados y atontados Sesshhy se fue gateando donde Zane el cual lo cargo y jugo con él, junto con Sesshy fue a tocar su flauta con su bebe de compañía después de eso él bebe se durmió en las piernas de Zane, Zane sonrió estaba feliz con él bebe Sesshy no quería dejarlo ni un segundo por temor a que esos zombis volvieran cuando Seshhy se despertó Zane le dio su biberón lo había pensado después de que volviera a cerrar sus ojos , Sesshy movía sus piernitas adorablemente junto con sus bracitos cuando termino su biberón, Zane le saco los gases "BRRRT" Sesshy hizo después de las palmaditas, Zane se rio y le dijo

Zane: ja,ja. Sesshy buen eructó se oyo lindo como tú lo eres.

Ala mañana siguiente todos iban a dar un paseo porque ya días que no salían a descansar juntos como en familia, todos tenían maletas comida y pertenencias listas hasta un coche para el pequeño Sesshy, después de dos minutos partieron en sus dragones, pero el pequeño Sesshy tenia miedo de tanta adrenalina Comenzó a llorar y a llorar pero como iba con Zane le dio un biberón para tener ocupado y tranquilo se durmió, llegaron a su destino el parque de Villa Ninja con piscina columpios y todo lo que una persona pudiera necesitar bajaron de los dragones y alistaron el área donde se iban a quedar era un área bonita con piscina unas hamacas y un servicio automático Kai, Jay,Zane, Sesshy, Cole, el Sensei y Nya se pusieron comodos en los asientos , sesshhy en su coche con su móvil el mesero se acercó y pregunto:

Mesero: Muy buenos días señores se les ofrece algo de comer o de beber.

Ninjas: si el menú del especial, y comida para bebe.

El mesero se fue todos la estaban pasando tranquila sin nadie que derrotar o salvar seria el dia libre de todos Kai se divertia con su ninja –disco volador, Cole con su cometa, Jay con Nya , el sensei meditando Zane con Sesshy arrullándolo tiernamente en un minuto Sesshy iba a decir su primera palabra dijo el nombre de Zane adorablemente, Zane se quedó pasmado a la vez alegre tanto que jugo con Sesshy al avión aventándolo suavemente arriba y abajo y dándole un fuerte abrazo exclamando a la vez:

Zane: mi querido Sesshy , te amo demasiado cuando te encontré solito me diste compañía , así que siempre vas a estar conmigo hijo mio hasta el fin del mundo tal vez te quiero!

La comida había llegado todos se reunieron revoltosamente a comer, todos comían con mucho gusto hasta Sesshy ya comiendo solo y sin ayuda de Zane era todo una ternura después de comer Zane cargo al pequeño Sesshy pero algo iba pasar "PRRRRRT" algo que significaba cambio de pañal, Zane dijo algo feliz

Zane: oh Sesshy eso no fue lindo vamos amiguito ahora de un pañal nuevo.

Y después de dos minutos Sesshy olía muy rico a flores .

Todos se divirtieron en su dia libre hasta que llegaron a su hogar dulce hogar.

**Capitulo # 3**

**Bebe crecido**

Después de tres años el pequeño Sesshy ahora de cuatro años fue el orgullo de Zane, quien lo quería demasiado su hijo adoptivo , le enseño buenos modales, lo envio a la escuela y le ayudo en sus tareas sin Sesshy Zane podría estar solo y sin compañía , ya estaba listo para ser un joven ninja también fue entrenado por el sensei WU. Una maña Sesshy estaba entrenando lo hacia bien pero Cole quien era muy duro y pesado con los niños pensaba que ya podía defenderse y le pregunto a el

Cole: oye Sesshy, ya puedes defenderte?

Sesshy complacido de que era el mejor contesto:

Sesshy:¡ claro que si soy el mejor atácame y veras que es cierto!

Cole fue duro y¡ SPLASH! Aventó al pequeño ninja hacia la pared golpeándolo severamente. El pequeño Sesshy con su rostro vidrioso comenzó a llorar de dolor y a llamar a Zane, quien apareció como un relámpago donde yacía su niño llorando fue donde el y le pregunto indignado

Zane: ¿Qué paso? Mi niño porque lloras, pequeño Sesshy.

Sesshy sin aliento le dijo:

Sesshhy: Zane Cole me avento a la pared y hizo que me golpeara.

Zane se enfureció con Cole y le dijo con el rostro rojo del enojamiento

Zane: cuál es tu problema con lastimar a niños indefensos Cole, el aun no puede defenderse esta en entretenimiento

Cole: EHH..Zane lo siento el me dijo que estaba listo y lo pateé por eso perdón Zane no lo volveré a hacer.

Zane acepto las disculpas y Sesshy también quien abrazo a Cole como el lo hacia.

La noche cayo era fría todos estaban por dormir menos el activo Sesshy quien estaba entrenando muy tarde, Zane fue a buscarlo porque ya debía dormir estaba muy joven y tenia que descansar para estar con energía mañana le dijo

Zane: Sesshy, es hora de dormir, vamos ven mañana entrenaras.

Sesshy acepto y se fue a los brazos de zane quien lo arrullo para que se durmiera, pero algo terrible iba a ocurrir los malvados secuaces del malvado samurái secuestraron a Sesshy el intento gritar pero lo amenazaron con cortarle la lengua escribieron una carta de rescate cual era el costo del antídoto contra enfermedades , cuando vieron la carta, Zane estaba mas que furioso tiraba chispas de su computadora sabiendo que su única compañía estaba en peligro partio junto con los demás a salvarlo y sin el antídoto era un plan a cambio tenia el antídoto paralizador de nervios de tanta maldad también los demás estaban enojados por su querido Sesshhy llegaron y los estaban esperando los samuráis zane fue el primero en entrar exclamando

Zane: devuélvanme al niño tengo lo que querían a cambio, pero solo si me lo dan de vuelta

Samuráis: bien tengan a su niño.

Tiraron contra kai , el cual lo atrapo bien, el pequeño Sesshy estaba bien asustado, pero Kai lo tenia controlado , luego los ninjas se fueron a su casa a descansar de tanta maldad solo con el pequeño Sesshy. Y los samuráis se quedaron tiesos por el engaño.

**Capitulo #4 **

**La mariposa dorada**

La mañana mas acogedora del año los ninjas la disfrutaban comiendo espagueti porque era el dia internacional del espagueti ,cuando terminaron fueron a entrenar como siempre, menos el pequeño Sesshy porque estaba resfriado por no obedecer que entrara ayer porque estaba lloviendo no hizo caso y ahora paga las consecuencias, lo bueno era que estaba con su querido y apreciado Zane quien le estaba preparando un vieja receta de una sopa de brócoli con guisó de pollo ya estaba terminada, y Zane fue a dársela el estado de Sesshy era critico no parecía mejorar con lo que le daban llego el doctor a curarlo con una inyección, no lo curo solo lo hizo llorar de miedo y de casi dolor, Zane lo calmo con suaves palmaditas en su pecho , el sensei se acercó y dijo

Sensei Wu: hay una cura, Sesshy debe ser visto por la legendaria mariposa dorada la cual a curado resfriados de estado crítico.

Zane: gracias honrado sensei, y como se invoca al mariposa dorada?

Sensei: pues es fácil yo lo hare ahorita, de lado a lado, salto para adelante y salto para atrás, gran mariposa dorado yo te invoco a que cures a este pobre niño "WUSHH"

La gran mariposa dorada fue donde el enfermito y con su larga, larga lengua y resoplo en el pecho de Sesshy y mágicamente el niño despertó y su escurridiza sonrisa regreso Zane estaba feliz de que Sesshy estuviera bien el niño le dijo:

Sesshy: Zane que me paso me siento activo

Zane no supo si reir o solo abrazar a su apreciado niño de al fin despertar de ese vil resfriado le contesto con un abrazo:

Zane: estabas enfermito querido Sesshy pero el sensei te curo con su sabiduría,

Sesshy fue a darle un abrazo al sensei por curarlo, el sensei también se lo devolvió, casi después sus otros amigos vinieron y los sorprendio con su mejorada patada ninja a todos causo risa y un abrazo entre todos.

**Capitulo # 5**

**Siempre Sesshy**

Los ninjas estaban todavía dormidos menos Sesshy que le estaba preparando una sorpresa a su apreciado Zane hoy era su cumpleaños asi que, sesshy no perdia el tiempo y ya estaba organizada la mitad de su fiesta solo faltaba Zane cuando Zane fue a buscar leche Sesshy le cayó encima y le dijo:

Sesshy: feliz cumpleaños Zane te quiero.

Zane no estaba de buen humor solo le grito enfadado se lo quito del pecho muy duro le dijo

Zane: sesshy no ahora no estoy de humor para sucios juegos de niños asi que vete a hacer algo mejor que estar molestando fuera!.

Sesshy salio llorando de la cocina fue a su cuarto se tiro a su cama y a no dejar de llorar, Isabel laninja rosa dulce y apreciada por los niños fue a consolarlo acariciándole la cabeza y diciéndole cosas dulces casi logro calmarlo:

Isa: pequeño Sesshy, Zane está a si porque su halcón dejo de venir y esta preocupado, por eso es que esta de mal humor pero yo estoy aquí para cuidarte!

Sesshy: a si por eso es yo pensaba que ya no me quería cerca del y pensaba irme a donde me quisieran querida Isa.

Isabel acerto con su cabeza y Sesshy sonrió y pensó en eso fue donde Zane pero lo escucho histérico y enojado se puso en la pared para espiar escucho: "ya no lo quiero se fue por una largo tiempo y no debi encontrarlo lo debí dejar tirado en el lodo fue un muy infiel conmigo"

Sesshy sintió un golpe duro al corazón sollozo y lloro decidió irse lejos y no causarle molestia a Zane hizo una carta la dejo al lado de la pared de zane empaco algunas de sus pertenencias y se fue para nunca volver. Zane recobro la moral alta y fue a buscar a su querido Sesshy sin saber que no lo encontrara lo busco y lo busco y lo busco pero no lo encontró, Isabel fue donde zane y le enseño la carta del destrozado Sesshy, Zane se quedó pasmado a la vez mal por eso dijo sudando:

Zane : ay no debio escuchar sobre lo que dije sobre mi halcón debo ir a buscarlo y decirle que fue un mal entendido no era a el que me refería. Vamos Isabel ninja rosa ayúdame

Se fueron a buscar a Sesshy por todo Villa Ninja por los edificios restaurantes, casas hasta el baño

Hasta que lo encontraron sentado sobre sus talones llorando con mucho dolor, Zane fue donde él y le dijo:

Zane: Sesshy lo siento por lo que creíste de que te quería lejos hablaba de alguien más inferior a ti Sesshy fue un horrible error!

Sesshy estaba pasmado de oir es dulce voz levanto su cabeza y vio al mismo Zane que apreciaba le sonrió como siempre y se le tiro encima a darle un montón de abrazos le dijo:

Sesshy: te quiero Zane, pensaba que me odiabas, y solo quería decirte feliz cumpleaños que es hoy.

Zane: gracias Sesshy , lo recordaste es por eso que te quiero, hijo mi oseras mi favorito siempre.

Zane, Sessh y Isabel regresaron a su hogar encuanto llegaron los esperaba una sorpresa la celebración del cumpleaños de Zane la cual estaba buna con comida y música de buen ritmo hasta la tarjetita del pequeño Sesshy la cual cautivo mucho a Zane, y Zane tuvo otra sorpresa su halcón regreso, Zane alegro mucho.

La pasaron de maravilla.

**Capitulo#6 Isabel la ninja rosa **

Era una mañana muy bonita , los ninjas se fueron a luchar solo Sesshy se quedo con Isabel la ninja rosa se quedaba con el pequeño niño jugando a las escondidas cuando ya era hora de la siesta de Sesshy lo fue a acostar, luego de hacerlo dormir Isabel fue a escribir en su diario después de cinco minutos Isa pensaba:

Isa: alguna vez salvare a alguien o solo cuidare del dulce Sesshy, cuando llegue ese dia me sentiré muy alegre.

Después de esas palabras escucho un grito del cuarto de Sesshy los malvados samuráis regresaron por venganza del engaño del antídoto de las enfermedades, Sesshy luchaba, lloraba y gritaba los samuráis se fueron con el niño en brazos Isabel se indigno se puso su traje de ninja rosa y salio

Los samuráis hacían de Sesshy una calamidad maltratándolo, burlándose de el, el pequeño niño tenia los ojos de tanto llorar hasta que la fuerte Isabel llego al rescate los samuráis se rieron a cargadas de isa pero ella les dio una paliza que los callo de inmediato tomo al niño y se fue por suerte, Kai iba pasando y vio a Isa le pregunto por los llantos de Sesshy

Isa que ocurre porque Sesshy llora de ese modo tan escandaloso.

Isa: lo secuestraron los samuráis, ten a Sesshy tengo que detenerlos hasta luego.

Kai miraba al pequeño niño ahogado en llanto no tenía idea de como calmarlo hasta que se le ocurrio una idea lo llevo a caballito y se calmó más bien se volvió a dormir mientras se reunio con Cole y se lo paso a Cole, salio como un tornado, Cole se quedo con Sesshy en una banca hasta que Kai volviera pero el pito del camión fue tan fuerte que despertó a Sesshy, sus ojos se humedecieron y BUAUAUAUAUAAUAU! Pequeño Sesshy comenzó a llorar de nuevo, Cole se puso a sudar porque no sabia como calmar a un niño que llora el pequeño gritaba desesperado:

Sesshy: ZANE, ZANE donde estas , ZANE, ZANE.

Cole le enseño una foto de Zane cuando Seshhy la vio se calmo dejando salir las dos ultimas lagrimas de sus ojos y se quedo con la foto de su querido Zane hasta que Zane apareció lo primero pregunto por lo de Sesshy:

Zane: ¿Sesshy? Que hace el aquí pensaba que Isabel lo estaba cuidando Cole.

Cole:SI bueno es que lo secuestraron los samuráis me dijo Kai y se fue junto con Isabel para que no encontraran a Sesshy, pero si es algo llorón.

Cunado todo termino toda la cuidad le dio el merito a Isabel por salvar a un niño, fue la primera vez que Isa salva a alguien, desde ahora fue un miembro valioso del equipo y Sesshy lo cuidaría el Sensei , cuando termino todos fueron a comer.


End file.
